


So much for resting a bit

by Ellezaria



Series: Dragonbros [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, Gift of the Night Fury, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Kinda, Missing Scene, One Shot, POV Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), cute dragon babies annoy toothless, do not copy anywhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Toothless reflects a bit on his new automatic tail and the freedom it entails, but some baby dragons have other ideas.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Dragonbros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	So much for resting a bit

**Author's Note:**

> some much needed fluff in these times.

Returning a lost helmet and a heartfelt hug later; Toothless followed Hiccup for a while, observing the festivities. The Great Hall was filled with vikings, celebrating the return of the dragons and their babies. The decorated hall was filled with a cheerful mood. Children were running after the dragon babies, some adults were cooing over the babies’ cuteness, some others were doing drinking contests and enjoying themselves.

His tummy rumbled and he broke away to go eat at the dragon feeding station. After having his fill Toothless looks around for a place to take a quick nap and rest for a bit.

Dodging his way through raucous dragons, humans and the kids; he finds a quiet corner-- as ‘quite’ as it could get in a hall full of holiday mood vikings and baby dragons.

He curls up resting his head on his paws. Closing his eyes, he thinks about the day’s events in his mind.

_He had flown freely today, also had done some aerial tricks which would have been risky if Hiccup was with him._

_At the back of his mind the worry was ever present. He knew his human was brilliant inventor and he had made the saddle and the tail as best he could… but accidents do happen. What if Hiccup suddenly falls off? What if the tail fails? Both of them will be injured; but Hiccup would be hurt more. Soft vulnerable humans,_ he scoffed.

_But it did feel empty; like something was missing. Like a vital part of him was missing. His back where the saddle usually rested, felt strangely weird without the familiar weight of Hiccup._

_As much as he’d love to roam the skies carefree, doing it without Hiccup didn’t feel right._

_He didn’t wanna fly without Hiccup._

He mulled over that thought for some time.

_Yes. He would give the tail back to him tommor—_

A gnawing pressure on the end of his tail jolted him back to reality. Quizzically, he lifted his tail.

There was a baby Monstrous Nightmare chewing at the end of it. Toothless tried to shake him off his tail but the kid only chewed harder and wouldn’t budge.

Only when he snarled sharply did the Nightmare let go.

He tucked his tail close to him and tried to rest in the cacophony of the festivities.

Not thirty seconds later--he was jolted awake by a couple of Gronckle babies crashing into his side.

He growled in mock threat and the kids scampered away, apologetic.

After that he keeps a wary eye open for any other lil’ nuisances that might come this way.

_So much for resting a bit._

Just when he finally starts feeling safe; a shrieking Nadder baby crash lands squarely on his back.

_That’s it._

He growls irritatedly and the Nadder hurriedly backs off.

A little boy comes running to collect the baby Deadly Nadder. Walking away with the Nadder in tow, the boy sticks his tongue out at the death glare Toothless was giving him.

Toothless rolls his eyes. _Kids._

_I’ll get no more rest here, time to go_

He looked round the room for Hiccup, noticing him approaching. He was clutching his stomach, laughter escaping him. Toothless frowned, questioning.

“Toothless, ha haha-” Hiccup could barely hold in his giggles as he held up his notebook.

Confused, he looked at the sketches on the pages.

A Nadder baby about to crash on a peaceful Toothless.

A baby Monstrous Nightmare gleefully chewing on his tail.

Him being knocked awake by Gronckle babies.

Seeing Toothless’ wholly unimpressed face, Hiccup only laughed harder.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys are doing okay. take care <3<3
> 
> check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/59794597#workskin) of this fic where i talk about my thoughts and the process of writing it!


End file.
